Suprises
by AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: CHAPTER 5 finally up. Takes place after the hijackings. Letty and Leon come back after leaving at the end of the movie. Letty get's the shock of a lifetime when they get home: Dom's...
1. The Shock of a Lifetime

Title: Surprises  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Superman240sx  
  
Feedback: Hell yes  
  
Summary: This takes place after the hijackings. Brian cleared their names, so, they're off the hook. Leon and Letty came back after leaving at the end of the movie. Letty gets the shock of a lifetime when she comes back: Dom's married.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*Ring*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Hey, Dom, will you pick that up, please?" Mia Toretto yelled at her brother from the top of the stairs. When the ringing of the phone hadn't deceased, Mia came down the stairs to see what was keeping him. It was the newest member of the house, Achlene Toretto, his new little wife. Everyone in the house, excluding Dom, hated her.  
  
Poor Letty, even if she had left him. She told him that she'd always love him, and that she'd come back. She made him promise her that he'd wait for her, and he promised her. He never was very good at keeping promises.  
  
"Fine, Dominic, don't answer it. I'll just do it myself, even though I'm taking care of the kids, cleaning the house, and doing the laundry. Oh, no, no Dom, don't get up. Don't help your sister, the one who does everything for you. The one who wanted to go with Letty and Leon, but stayed with her brother because he needed her, even though Letty needed her more." Mia said, standing in front of her brother, trying to get his attention. She didn't succeed. She quickly ran over to the phone before the answering machine came on.  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
"Hey, Leon, I think we should go back to LA. I kinda miss the Team and Dom." Letty Velasquez said as she sat next to Leon Jackson in their little one-room apartment in Chicago, Illinois. Poor, poor little Letty, if only she had known what was going on in the Toretto household that very moment. She popped open her bottle of Corona and handed one to Leon.  
  
"You wanna go back?" He asked her while propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Yea, I do. What about you?" She asked him. He nodded his head in agreement. Letty smiled on got off the couch so she could call the Team and tell them they were coming home.  
  
The phone had been ringing and ringing and ringing until finally that soft, loving, caring familiar voice answered saying, " Hello, Toretto residence, how may I direct your call?"  
  
*LOS ANGELES*  
  
"Hello, Toretto residence, how may I direct your call?" Mia said into the phone after she picked it up. "How ya' livin' girl?" Said that familiar hard-as-nails voice. It was her best friend in all the world. "Oh, my, god, Letty!" Mia yelled into the phone.  
  
Dom looked up, remembering her, her soft warm touch, her deep brown eyes, her caramel skin and her dark wavy hair. No woman compared to Letty, yet he was married. After she left, he just couldn't take it. He went out looking for a woman that reminded him of Letty, dated her and then asked her to marry him.  
  
"We're coming home. That is if it's all right with you." Letty said. "Of course you guys can." Mia said happily. Her best friend and her protector were coming home. She hung up after saying "I love you and I'll see you guys when you get here."  
  
After hanging up, she made her way to Dom. "Letty and Leon are coming back." She said glancing at Achlene to see her expression. She new all about Letty, about Dom and her being together since they were teens, she also knew that he was going to ask Letty to marry him. That was before the hijackings. He went out and bought her the most beautiful diamond ring. He was going to propose, but then they started hijacking trucks. He wanted to wait until after the hijackings. He didn't want them to be marrying each other in jail cells. He was to late though, she was leaving.  
  
*A FEW DAYS LATER*  
  
Letty and Leon finally arrived at the Toretto household after being on the road for days and days. Her hands were clammy as she unlocked the car door and opened it. She was nervous. What's up with that? She's never nervous.  
  
She and Leon were making their way to the door when it was flung open. Out came running a happy Mia. She was just the same as before. Dom was behind her, looking at Letty. She looked different. Her hair was a lot longer and she was dressed differently. It was so strange how three years could change someone. For the better, he hoped.  
  
Mia ran into Letty's arms and they embraced. She missed her so much. She finally wasn't the only girl in the house. Well, there was Achlene, but to Mia, she wasn't a girl. She was a hoe. There is a difference. After she and Letty hugged she went over to Leon. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. Letty looked up at Dom and ran to him. She hugged him tightly, afraid that he'd be gone if she let go. She just wanted to know if it was real, that it wasn't a dream.  
  
She'd had so many dreams.  
  
Dreams that she was back in his arms, back with him.  
  
They had felt so real.  
  
She just wanted to feel that it was real, that she was really with him, back in LA, not it Chicago without him.  
  
When he didn't hug her back, she realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He didn't answer back; he just stared deep into her eyes. Those chocolate brown hypnotizing eyes, the eyes that could grab you and never let you go. She saw a girl behind him, assuming it was Vince or Jesse's girlfriend. She walked up to her, extended her hand for the girl to shake it. She didn't. 'What's up with this girl?' Letty thought to herself. She kept trying to be nice though. "Hi, I'm..." Letty began when Achlene cut her off. "I know who you are." She said in that bitchy way of hers. "Oh, uh, hi, and you're?" Letty said trying to maintain her cool. "I'm Achlene, Dom's wife." She said even bitchier than she had before. 


	2. Pondering, Talking, Rage, Yelling, and R...

//So, what did you think? The chapter is longer than I usually write them. I hope you guys like it. Here's the next chapter...//  
  
A/N: Oops. I made a mistake. Jesse died. *Says in sad voice* He's not alive. Sorry about that. Oh, and I just wanted to tell you why I named her Achlene. There's a girl at my school named Achlene, she use to be my best friend. That is until she ditched my ass. *Says in a pissy voice* Anyhow, I named her that because the REAL Achlene is a SKANK! *Laughing* Just wanted to point that out.And by the way, Mia and Brian are married. Indicates Letty's thoughts: 'blah, blah, blah'  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" Letty asked in shock. 'Is that what's been going on here?' She thought to herself. How could he do this to her? Even after he promised her he'd wait for her. She never should have left.  
  
Now he's married. He probably loves her more. She should have known that he can't keep a promise.  
  
"I said that I'm Dom's wife." Achlene said. She was jumping for joy in her mind. Now SHE had Dom.  
  
She had been trying to get with Dom since before Dom and Letty got together. Now she succeeded in taking him from her.  
  
"Oh, well, congratulations." Letty said, trying not to bust. She could just feel her face underneath her shoe. She just wanted more than anything to give her a new face lift. Because trust me, she needs one.  
  
"Come on Letty, we should go upstairs. I'll help you unpack your stuff." Mia said pulling Letty away from Achlene. She led her upstairs to the spare room. She dumped her bags on the bed and said to Letty, "I want you to meet some of my friends." Letty nodded in agreement.  
  
Mia led her to the twin's room. "Close your eyes." Mia directed. Letty did as she was told. "What's going on, Mia?" Letty asked getting anxious. "Open them." Mia said.  
  
When Letty opened them, she saw two little cribs. One was yellow and the other blue. The room was a baby's room. She went over to the cribs.  
  
She looked inside the yellow one first, it was a baby girl. She looked like she was six of seven months old. She had dark hair like her mothers, and piercing blue eyes, like her father. She was beautiful.  
  
She walked to the blue one and saw an adorable little boy. Same as his sister, dark hair, piercing blue eyes. He looked to be the same age, six or seven months. She smiled.  
  
It's was too bad that her and Leon had to miss out on this. They would have killed to be there. You wouldn't be able to tell that Mia had twins six months ago. She looked great. But that was Mia, if she gained wait, she could shed it off faster than anything.  
  
"They're beautiful." Letty said looking back at Mia. You could see the tears of joy threatening to spill out of Mia's eyes. But, she held them back. She, just like Letty, hated anyone to see her cry.  
  
"So, he's married." Letty said casually once they reached the room that was to be hers. Mia looked up at Letty and answered, "That he is. Me, Brian and Vince hate her. Jesse would've too."  
  
She couldn't believe that Dom was married. Even though he promised her that he'd wait.  
  
Wait for her.  
  
Wait until she came back.  
  
She told him she loved him.  
  
He told her the same.  
  
Why the hell should she care though? SHE left HIM. Not the other way around.  
  
Still, she couldn't believe it.  
  
But, there was nothing she could do now. What's done is done. There's no turning back.  
  
"So, what's with the cloths?" Mia asked looking at Letty's new attire. She was wearing a leather jacket; clean, not greasy, pants; a tank that was, as the pants, not greasy; and clean shoes.  
  
"I dunno." She honestly didn't know. She just changed. Wearing the grease stained wife beater reminded her of Dom way to much. She just needed to get him off her mind. That was why she left. So she could get him off her mind.  
  
Maybe she shouldn't have left. Now Dom was married and there was nothing she could do about it. For now, that is. She'll figure out something later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dom was shocked to see her again. She looked amazing, she always looked amazing. She didn't have to do anything, she just did.  
  
He could see it in her eyes, when Achlene said that she was his wife. It killed him to see her eyes like that. To see that he hurt her, hurt her by backing out on his promise. Getting married, no longer being hers.  
  
But why should he care?  
  
She did the same thing. She left him, left the team. She was gone from his life for three years. He was bound to move on sometime.  
  
He still couldn't get her out of his mind. When he and Achlene were making love, he would picture her there, not Achlene.  
  
She was all he could think about.  
  
All he wanted.  
  
He use to sit in his room and pray to god that she would come running back into his arms. He used to have dreams that she was with him.  
  
He would have dreams that he would here the roar of the engine to her 240sx, she would be home, he would sweep her into his arms and they'd make love all night.  
  
Then he'd wake up, so sure that they were real. He'd look at his side and all he'd see was Achlene. Not Letty, Achlene.  
  
He still loved her, he just wasn't sure if she loved him back. But she had to. Why would she run to him and hug him if she didn't love him back?  
  
Why would she look so hurt after finding out that he was married?  
  
She had to still love him.  
  
Why would she be on the verge of tears upstairs at that very moment, if she didn't love him?  
  
She still loves him.  
  
She always has.  
  
She always will.  
  
Nothing can stop that.  
  
Dom was still pondering thoughts in his head when Leon came up from the basement. "Wow, man, you're married." He said sitting down on the other end of the couch.  
  
Dom lifted his head out of his hands and looked at Leon. He nodded his head.  
  
"Whoa, she's one hot mama. She's not as hot as Letty though." That was something Dom could agree on. She was as hot as Letty. No one was. She was beautiful as it got.  
  
"She is beautiful."  
  
"You know, she still loves you. Always has. She was scared that's why she left. She never meant to hurt you." Leon said trying his hardest to make Dom feel a little better.  
  
".yea? Well, she did." Dom said bitterly.  
  
He got up and walked up the stairs to his room. Not before passing Letty's room. He looked in, there she was.  
  
That immense beauty, nothing compared. Nothing.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to hold her. Tell her he was sorry for marrying someone; tell her that everything was going to be better. And tell her that he loved her. That he loved her more than anything he could imagine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Letty and Mia were done unpacking her stuff she decided that she was going to have a talk with Dom.  
  
"Mia, I'm going to go talk to your hotheaded brother." Mia nodded and Letty left the room.  
  
She walked to Dom's room; she lifted her hand to knock on the door when Achlene opened it.  
  
She gave Letty a once-over before heading down the stairs.  
  
"Um, Dom, can we talk?" Letty asked quietly scanning the room. Dom grumbled something and Letty assumed it was a yes.  
  
She walked in, not turning on the light, and sat down next to her former love. The man she'd wanted to be with since she could remember.  
  
"Look, Dom, I never meant to hurt you. You know that, right?" She asked nervously.  
  
Dom looked up at her and said, "You did though."  
  
".I didn't mean to."  
  
".but you did. Did you ever stop to think about how it might affect people?"  
  
".no. I acted on impulse. I was scared. You can't blame me for being scared."  
  
".well, I do."  
  
".you blame me for being scared? Fine, then I blame you for Jesse's death."  
  
He looked at her in shock. She did not just say that he was responsible for Jesse dying.  
  
"You blame me for Jesse dying?" He asked with a mixture of shock, disgust and pure rage in voice.  
  
"That's right! I blame YOU!" She yelled pointing at him. She continued ".you're a murderer! You have HIS blood on YOUR hands!" She yelled even louder than before.  
  
"You're a fucking whore! That's right, you WHORE! Your parents were right when they said that you're a good for nothing annoying little bitch!"  
  
She was on the verge of crying. She needed to get out. NOW. She walked up to him, lifted her arm and slapped him across the face.  
  
She turned around and walked out of the house.  
  
Mia ran in to Dom's room after hearing their fight. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?!" Mia yelled in rage.  
  
"We had an argument. I called her whore and a bitch and she called me a murderer." He stated.  
  
He moved around Mia and walked out of the house just like his former love had done not even ten minutes ago. 


	3. A Suprise for Mia

//Awww.poor Letty. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Foxy-Latina: Thank you. I know, it feels great! I hate that little slut! Hahaha...  
  
greenglowchassis: I know, she is a stupid hoe!  
  
Letty-rodriguez: He should drop that bitch shouldn't he?  
  
Cruel-capricorn: Hahaha...I love that! Hitch...  
  
Angel1411, Liz, ElementRacer, and Racergrl18: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. //  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mia just stood there, dumbfounded. "Oh, ha, ha, this is just GREAT! Now what the hell am I going to do? Fuck!" She mumbled out loud after hearing her brother and her best friend have an argument and then watch them walk out.  
  
Why did they have to fight NOW? Couldn't they have saved it until later? You know, a few weeks AFTER she came back. Not NOW.  
  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. Oh no, no, no, this had happened many, many, many times before.  
  
Letty would catch Dom cheating, they'd have a HUGE argument, it'd wake up everyone in the house, and Mia would have to go in there and deal with it.  
  
Then, everything would be fine again.  
  
For a little while.  
  
She'd remind each of them that they love each other that they've loved each other since they could remember, that they'd die with out each other and that it could be resolved.  
  
Mia had a feeling that this wasn't going to be fine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Dom is such a prick. How could he say that? What an ass hole! Dick! I could kill him. Well, I shouldn't be THAT mad. I did kind of start it, blaming him for Jesse's death. I never should have said that. Fuck! Now what the hell am I going to do?'  
  
Letty had so many thoughts running around in her head. She didn't know what to do with them.  
  
She needed to figure out what she needed to do.  
  
"Ha, I know what do to!" She yelled out loud. The people passing by looked at her like she had grown two heads. She glared at them in return.  
  
What does everyone do when they're pissed? GET DRUNK! Ha, ha, ha, ha. The ultimate solution!  
  
She got up off the sand and started walking back to the house.  
  
Oh, god. It's Dom...  
  
Letty noticed a familiar figure up ahead walking towards her. It's Dom! Dun, dun, dun.  
  
'Okay, just walk by. He's not there. Just walk on by and act as if you don't know who the hell this guy is.' She told her self over and over in her mind.  
  
She kept up her pace. She was only a few feet away from him when he looked up at her. You could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
She just kept on walking by, acting as if he was just a face in the crowd. Acting as if she didn't know who he was, as if she didn't care.  
  
But she did care.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Letty finally made it to the house, she went straight upstairs to find Mia. She found her in the twins' room, looking over them.  
  
"Mia, can we talk?" Letty whispered.  
  
Mia turned around, nodded and followed Letty out of the room.  
  
They walked to Letty's room and sat on the bed.  
  
"I assume you heard the fight." Letty said staring at the floor.  
  
"Yea, I did. My brother can be such a dick sometimes."  
  
"Yea, well, I figured that out a long time ago. That fight pissed hell out of me, so now I need a little fix-me-up." Letty said looking up at Mia instead of the floor.  
  
Mia smiled.  
  
"What do you need?" She asked.  
  
"I need to get drunk. You remember we use go out and get drunk when Dom pissed us off."  
  
Mia smiled again and said, "Let's get ready."  
  
Letty nodded her head before Mia walked out of the room.  
  
Letty walked over to her stereo and turned it on. The sound of Get Low by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boyz filled the room.  
  
She loved that song.  
  
She walked over to the closet and opened the door. She searched around until she found her leather pants and and her mesh tank top.  
  
She pulled off her cloths and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to the bathroom and hopped in.  
  
A little while later, she came back out and went back to her room.  
  
She put on a fresh bra and panties, then her pants and tank. She put on a some eyeliner, lip gloss and a little bit of dark eye shadow.  
  
She grabbed her wallet, cell, keys, jacket and stilettos and went down stairs.  
  
Dom was there. Damn!  
  
She glanced over at him and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Damn girl, you look hot! Where you going?" Leon asked Letty.  
  
"Uh, The Viper Room. Mia and I are going out for a girls night." She replied.  
  
He nodded and sat down next to her.  
  
Mia finally came down the stairs.  
  
"Let's go." She said.  
  
They walked out to Letty's Porsche.  
  
"Hey, I forgot to ask you, when did you get the Porsche? And since when did you wear stilettos?" Mia asked once they got in the car.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"All right, I'm rich."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm rich."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I became an actress, retard."  
  
Mia looked at Letty dumbfounded.  
  
"No fucking way!"  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"Cool." 


	4. Old friends and Shopping

Wow. I'm back. Cool. Anyway, sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been dealing with some issues. I'm glad I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. I'm kind of rusty so, don't be mad if this chapter sucks ass. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I don't know what the hell I saw in your brother. He's an ass hole. How am I a slut? Hmmm? He couldn't keep himself in his pants. Unlike me. I saved myself for him. Am I right?" I babbled on to Mia. "AND HIS NEW WIFE? That little crack whore. How could he marry her? He could have at least married some nice girl. But no! He marries her! I'm so mad!"  
  
I looked at Mia who was trying hard not to laugh. "What?" I asked. "You're just so entertaining when you're mad. And yes, she is a crack whore and you're not a whore."  
  
"That's right." I replied as we neared the Viper Room.  
  
IN THE VIPER ROOM  
  
"Hey, Letty, check out the hottie over at the bar." Mia pointed out while we were out on the dance floor. "You should go talk to him." She said. I nodded my head. "Do I look okay?" I asked. She nodded her head yes and I made my way toward the guy. "Hey, give me a shot of tequila." I said to the bartender. He gave me the shot and I downed it. "Christopher Noce. Long time no see." I said after I finished my shot. "Hey, you're right. It has been a long time."  
  
We talked for a while and exchanged numbers.  
  
Sweet.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
"Glad you finally decided to come home. It's 2:30 in the morning. We were getting worried." Leon said as we entered the house. "Letty was to busy talking to some guy. She's got a hot date tomorrow night." Mia said.  
  
"I do not have a hot date tomorrow night. I'm just going to hang out with an old friend." I said as I took off my shoes. "What old friend?" Leon asked. "Chris Noce."  
  
"Are you fucking serious? We haven't seen Chris in a long time. How is he?" Leon asked.  
  
"He's good. Joel Brenner and Filipp Sklyarov are going to be hanging with us." I told him. I'll explain all this later.  
  
"Damn! It's been a long time!" Leon said.  
  
Now I will explain them. (A/N: These boys that I just put in this story, Joel, Filipp and Christopher are real people and they're my friends.) Filipp, Joel, Chris, Leon and I all went to school together in Vancouver, Washington until me and Leon moved to L.A. (A/N: Leon and Letty are brother and sister.)  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Mornin' Mia." I said groggily as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Morning!" She said bright and happy as usual. "Where is my husband?" Achlene asked as she sat down at the table. "I don't know." Mia said. "He's probably out fucking some chick." I smiled and said as I sat down in front of her. Mia shot me a look. "What?" I asked her. "You're a bitch, you know that." Achlene said. "And you're a whore." I said. "You want to go shopping Mia?" I asked Mia. "You? Shopping? Totally." Mia said.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready." I said as. I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. I got out a few minutes later and walked to my closet. I pulled out a frayed blue jean miniskirt and a blue t-shirt. I put them on and pulled my flats out of my closet. I brushed my teeth and my hair and put some makeup on. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and went downstairs.  
  
"MIA ARE YOU READY!?!" I yelled up the stairs. "Yea I am." She said as she walked down the stairs. We went to my Porsche and got in. "So, where do you want to go?" I asked. "I don't know. What about you?" She asked. "How about Rodeo Drive?" I asked her. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!" She asked me. The look on her face was priceless!  
  
I hope you liked it. I might update sometime. I mean, I will update. But, probably not for a while. 


	5. Hate, Jealousy and Regret

**Title:** Surprises

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author:** Superman240sx

**Feedback:** Hell yes

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters. They all belong to the people who made this movie. The only characters who belong to me are the ones that I made up.

**Summary:** This takes place after the hijackings. Brian cleared their names, so, they're off the hook. Leon and Letty came back after leaving at the end of the movie. Letty gets the shock of a lifetime when she comes back: Dom's married.

**Authors Note: **I am so very sorry that I didn't update for a long time. But, I told you all that I would and here I am, I'm updating. I hope you guys like it. I'm a little rusty and since I'm so lazy, I'm just going to skip right over their little shopping adventure and get right to when they go home.

**Surprises**

**Chapter 5**

**xxxxx**

"**A**re you sure you can afford all this shit we bought?" Mia asked as her and Letty hauled their shopping bags into the house. "Oh yeah, I've got money to spare," Letty explained. They hauled their purchases up to Letty's room so they could compare what they bought. They were going through their clothes when they heard a soft knock. Letty turned around, looked at the figure in the doorway and turned back around. "Who is it?" Mia asked. "Your brother," she said simply. "Mia, I need to talk to you," Dom said in his gruff voice. Mia looked at Letty and went off to speak with her brother.

"How is she?" Dominic asked once they were out of earshot. If she was going to be staying with them in his house, he needed to try to make things right. There was no way they would be able to go on with life like this. They were bound to run into each other from time to time, since they _were_ living under the same roof. "I think she's doing better. Just, try to keep away from her for a little while, at least until she's more calm," Mia said. She squeezed her brother's hand and turned around to walk back to Letty's room. But he grabbed her hand and turned her around. "I don't think I can wait. I love her so much, and I don't know what to do. I hate myself for hurting her," he explained. She could see in his eyes that he was sincere. But Letty didn't give in to easily. Knowing her, she would make him suffer. So that he would feel the pain that she felt. She smiled at him and said, "Just wait."

Mia found Letty sitting on her bed staring at the floor. He shoulders were shaking from the sobs and her new Moschino blouse was getting wet from the tears that streamed down her face. Mia and Dom obviously weren't out of earshot. Mia pulled Letty into a hug and said, "Make his suffer. Don't give in too easily." Letty pulled away and looked at her. "Don't worry, I won't."

**xxxxx**

"**H**i, my name is Matthew Johnson. I noticed you sitting here all alone. I was wondering why such a beautiful woman was sitting here alone," a handsome, twenty-something year old guy approached Letty in the Viper Room. He looked like he had a fairly good amount of money too. "Listen buster, I've had a really bad last few days, so I'd watch it," Letty spat at him. She really hadn't meant to be rude, but she was about ready to snap. She looked at him and saw a look of disappointment on his face. Not disappointment because she wouldn't jump in bed with him, but disappointment that she wouldn't even give him the time of day. She felt a tinge of guilt in her body and she sighed heavily. He turned to leave but she stopped him. "Don't go. You really didn't deserve my crappy attitude. Sit down," she apologized and instructed him.

"We probably should re-introduce ourselves without my bitchiness. Letty Velasquez," she said as she held out her hand for him to shake. He shook and said, "Matthew Johnson." They talked for two hours and exchanged phone numbers. He was a nice guy. He wasn't like all the other guys she had dated.

**xxxxx**

"**H**ey Letty, you got a phone call. A Matt Johnson!" Brian yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Dom was sitting in the living room and heard Brian telling Letty about the phone call. He heard the pitter patter of little feet as she ran down the stairs. "Thank you!" she called to Brian as she picked up the phone. "Hey, how are you?" Dom turned down the volume on the television just enough so that it seemed as though he was still watching the television, not listening to her conversation. "Okay, so tomorrow night. You'll pick me up at about 8 o'clock? Okay, great, I'll see you tomorrow night," she said. There was genuine happiness in her voice as she got off the phone. She smiled and giggled a little. She giggled! He had never heard his Letty giggle!

_Woah, woah! His Letty? What are you talking about man? You ruined it with her, _the little voice inside his head told him.

He heard her giggle a little more and felt a tinge of hate, jealousy and regret run through his body. Hate for this Matt Johnson, jealousy that it was not him going on the date and regret that he ruined what little trust she had.


End file.
